


Candy Corn

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Kissing, Light Smut, Oral Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Harry gets Sara a Halloween treat ... and gets his own treat from her in return! :D(Yeah, it's just some fluff and light smut)





	Candy Corn

A/N - A very short and silly (and kinda fluffy with a side of smut) Halloween drabble written for the MEFFW Halloween Drabble Challenge. It's some Harry x Sara fun!

* * *

 

_ "Candy corn?!" _

"Candy corn."

Sara could barely contain her excitement as she poked at the small triangular lumps. The brightly coloured treats gleamed under the lights, and she picked one up and popped it in her mouth, humming happily as the familiar tastes of Halloween and childhood filled her mouth in a sugary explosion. An amused flicker passed over Harry's face, and Sara nudged him with her elbow.

"And where did they come from?” She asked “A lot of things fall from the sky in Andromeda, but candy corn isn’t one of them."

He grinned. "Vetra traded for them with your pal Reyes Vidal. I didn't ask too many questions, but they cost me a bottle of whiskey-"

"Whiskey!" Sara looked aghast, she knew how much Harry treasured his collection of Milky Way whiskeys. "Oh Harry, you shouldn't have. It's just  _ candy _ ."

"It's your favourite," he corrected gently, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That makes it worth it. Besides, I got a wide variety of candy.”

“Oh?” A gleam of interest flashed through her eyes and Sara pressed closer to him. “There’s more?”

He grinned. “Lots more. But if you want to see them, it’s going to cost you.” Harry cast his eyes down her figure and stroked a hand suggestively along her waist. “Candy for a kiss?”

Sara bit her lip, a hot swell of excitement spreading inside of her as Harry traced slow circles on her stomach with the tips of his fingers, dipping lower and lower with each pass. His hazel eyes sparkled as though he could read her mind, and with a husky laugh he caught her to him. 

_ He was a sexy devil, that was for sure, _ she thought to herself,  _ and he had perfected the art of temptation. _

The candy corn scattered across the table behind them, forgotten, as Harry picked Sara up and set her down on the polished surface. His first kiss was hot and hard, and his mouth was hungry against hers as he drove her head back, his tongue driving deep into her mouth. His hands curled against her backside, scooting her to the edge of the table and into contact with him. When he pulled his mouth away he pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in short pants.

“So, what does that get me?” Sara asked breathlessly.

Harry’s lips curled upwards. “Reeses Pieces.” 

He lowered his head once more and pressed kisses down the column of her throat and along her collarbone, his lips softer and more persuasive. Sara arched against him, her hands curling into his shoulders.

“That earns you some Peeps,” he whispered as he lay her back against the table and tugged her shirt up.

This time his mouth traced a delicate path down her stomach, and her muscles tightened and flexed under the slight tickling pressure. She couldn’t control the excitement zipping through her body, and her hips arched up, one hand tangling in his hair as his tongue dipped into her belly button.

“That’ll get you some Tootsie Rolls,” Harry murmured, the amusement in his voice fuzzed with his own arousal.

Sara shifted under him, writhing with need as his hand unsnapped the waistband of her jeans. “Jesus Harry, how many more types of candy did you get?”

He grinned at her, the kind of grin that could raise hell it was so wicked, and her breath caught in her throat as he tugged her pants down and pressed a possessive hand over the naked swell of her hips.

“Just one,” he confessed, his voice thick with need as he stared down at her. “So I guess I better make it one hell of a kiss, huh?”

Harry didn’t wait for a reply, which was good since he chose that moment to lower his head between her legs. He pressed feathery kissed over her inner thighs before turning his attention to her innermost core, and after that Sara didn’t have the ability to form logical sentences, let alone the  _ breath _ . She lost herself in sensation and feeling, in the touch and taste of Harry, and in the sheer joy of being with him physically and emotionally.

It was definitely, she reflected later as she basked in the afterglow (and the sugar rush), one hell of a kiss and an unforgettable Halloween.


End file.
